


Kindred

by Rrrowr



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-02 05:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rrrowr/pseuds/Rrrowr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will thinks that he and Blaine probably share a few similarities beyond the hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kindred

Will feels like he’s the last one to know that the new kid at school is Kurt’s boyfriend, though thinking on it now, he thinks it should have been obvious.

He’s been seeing Blaine around all day — easily picked out as a new face — and after years of subpar and disinterested students, been happily impressed with the easy answers Blaine had given in Spanish. He’s seen Blaine in the halls, quiet and slipping past the clusters of students without incident. Blaine’s kind of handsome, Will’s been thinking all day, but handsome in a way that melted into the senses like old school charm.

Blaine is smiling softly and easily when Will finally catches sight of him in the choir room. He’s leaning toward Kurt, angled toward the younger boy like it takes all his attention to just absorb everything that Kurt is. It’s awkward to see them together, though — not because they’re boys but because Kurt just keeps smiling, utterly delighted to have Blaine’s undivided attention. Will’s just never thought Kurt’s happiness would be so different from the usual repartee, but seeing it now makes him wonder if Glee Club had ever been enough to make Kurt happy at all.

When Blaine stands to sing his audition song — something pop and catchy — it’s clear that he derives joy straight from the music. It’s not just being able to express himself through song, though that’s part of it, but also the performance of it, getting to put smiles into his audience, drawing them in. It makes Will sit back a little because Blaine reminds him of Rachel some — minus the overbearing attitude, though that remains to be seen — because Blaine gobbles up the attention like he’s starved for it, like he lives for it. For the way Kurt’s eyes go wide and a little admiring, though, Blaine manages to eke out a little more passion into his song.

Not quite like Rachel, Will amends. Rachel sings for herself first and foremost and her audience, second. No, the thing that makes Will sit back for a more objective look at Blaine is that the kid reminds him of his younger self — dreaming big, wanting more.

Kurt claps wildly as the last note trails off into silence and abruptly pushes himself from his chair. Will has half a second to think that Kurt will throw his arms around Blaine’s neck, but Kurt just draws near and curls their fingers together by their thighs.

“You were wonderful,” Kurt says and _oh_ , Will watches as Blaine’s expression takes a turn for the absolutely vibrant, pleased beyond measure at Kurt’s praise. 

_Oh, Christ,_ Will thinks with a sudden and inexplicable bitterness. Blaine is exactly like him, Will recognizes. He's the type that will do anything in the name of love. This observation only solidifies over the next few weeks.

Blaine, Will discovers, is willing to do most anything if it makes Kurt happy.


End file.
